Kizuna
by Hikarino Aki
Summary: Game between Fuji brothers in U-17 camp as it could go...


**Name:** Kizuna

**Author:** Hikarino Aki

**Beta:** Milisante

**Fandom: **Tennis no Ouji-sama // Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** the Fuji brothers

**Timeline: **U-17, newpuri

**Genre:** ummm… I dunno ^___^

**Rating:** Gen

**Word count:** 745

**Disclamer:** Sadly, but I own nothing. If I did, PoT would be about Hyoutei… well, maybe it's not so sad I don't own it actually ^^

**A/N:** This was started as a "song translation" after I became addicted to Tenimyu actually. Ended as a fic. This is my first fic in English at all, so… well, hope it's ok ^^' Please Read & Review

**Kizuna**

"One set match! Fuji Shuusuke vs Fuji Yuuta. Fuji Yuuta to serve!"

'Here I go, aniki!'

'Come, Yuuta!'

***

_It's spring. Sakura is everywhere.__ It's the season of changes. Those changes are not always wanted…_

_Here is Seishun Gakuen and two boys are standing in the gateway._

"_Leaving?" – the shorter one asks._

"_Yes," – comes the answer._

"_Why?"_

"_Don't wanna be your shadow. Wanna be called by my own name…"_

"_You know I don't think of you li…"_

"_You don't. Others do." – boy with short brown hair cuts him a little angrily._

"_Do you care about them?"_

"_Yes. I do." – and he starts walking trough the gate when the question stops him:_

"_Do you hate me, Yuuta?"_

_Taller boy turns around to look at his brother. Those beautiful blue-green eyes are filled with pain – does he really think of what he just said?_

"_Don't be stupid, aniki. You are my only brother. And it's not like I'm leaving for another universe."_

_Relief. The only feeling in the heart and head of Seigaku's tennis prodigy Fuji Shuusuke, whose true emotions no one ever seen - relief._

"_You should come home. From time to time at least."_

"_Of course I will, aniki…" – and he turns the corner, disappearing._

'_Good luck, Yuuta. And take care.'_

_It's spring. Sakura is everywhere. It's the season of changes. Those changes are not always wanted… but sometimes they are needed._

***

"Game, Fuji Yuuta! Three games to one! Fuji Shuusuke leads!

***

"_I'm sorry, Tezuka. You will not play today." – a murderous aura is around him._

"_It's okay, Fuji." – captain always understands._

_--- --- --- --- ---_

"_Yuuta__! __You still don't want to leave him?! He could cripple you!"_

"_But he did not."_

"_There are still chances if you stay there!" – Shuusuke shouts._

"_Stop it, aniki!" – Yuuta starts shouting too. – "I'm not a child any more! You don't need to protect me. I can handle it by myself."_

"_But I'm worrying…" – voice becomes small, 'cause Shuusuke knows what Yuuta is going to say._

"_You should not. Let me at least try to build my own life. I can do it." – and Yuuta leaves the house he came to for dinner._

'_I know it. I know you are strong, Yuuta. I know you can handle this and much more. But I feel lonely… maybe Tezuka is right and I am an egoist…'_

'_Aniki… you do know that, right? That if I need help, I will always come to you and no one else. Just give me a chance. I'm trying to become myself. Believe me…'_

_The phone rang suddenly, startling Yuuta a little. The name on the screen made him smile gently._

"_Yes…"_

"_Just be careful over there… and with him…" – 'I believe… in you – more than in anyone in this world.'_

"_Ok." – 'Thank you…'_

***

"Game – Fuji Shuusuke! Five games to four! Change court!"

***

'_I know you no more give in__ when playing against me. I'm glad. You have played this way only with Tezuka-san. I wanted to beat him – to show myself and you that I'm worthy standing beside you. Worthy not just your protection and guidance, but your respect. I'm happy to know you me see as a worthy rival, aniki. Now I play with all I have and it's not because I'm afraid of being thrown off this camp. I just love to play with you. And I hate losing. Just like you.'_

'_You've grown so much, Yuuta… not just as a tennis player (I do need to put all my efforts into this game), but as a person. I'm happy to see this light in your eyes. You did good…'_

"Game and match – Fuji Shuusuke! Six games to four!"

Shaking hands, they both smile happily.

'Someday I will beat you, aniki!!!'

'You promised…'

***

_Big proud bird with wide heavy wings is watching the small one trying to __fly up. This big bird may take the small one with its claws and just bring it along. In this case the small one will never learn how to fly by itself. But if the big one will not help and just watch and guard a little, than someday, after overcoming all hardships and tryings, the small one will take off and see the world from its own angle of view._

_There are a lot of roads in this life. Some of them are harder and some are longer. But all of them someday will lead to the same sky…_


End file.
